A Simple Moment
by gari10
Summary: "She saw her past, present, and future all in that simple moment." One-shot. I do not own the characters or show. I do not own the song. All rights to their respected owners.


The crew had just had a fun time together at the bar laughing and cutting up. All of them appreciated the bond they shared. It was strong and not easily broken. They knew each other better than anyone, had each other's backs, and would always be there. They pull up to Jane's apartment just as the rain really starts to pour down.

Jane glanced over at Maura and gave a weak smile as she made some passing comment about the rain. Neither one of them seemed to be in any hurry to get out and make their way through the rain to the door. A slow song began to play on the radio, and an idea crept into the detective's mind.

She opened her car door and looked over at the doctor, "Dance with me." It was said as a statement not a question.

"What? Jane, it's raining," Maura replied looking at her like she was crazy.

Jane stands up outside her car door and the rain immediately soaks through her. Before she shuts her door she says, "Get out of the car."

The door slams, and Maura watches her run around the front of the car to her door. Jane jerks the door open and holds her hand out to the honey blonde.

"Maur… dance with me." Jane said with a soft voice and small smile. Her hand hung in the air as an open invitation. If she was honest with herself it was more than just an invitation to dance.

And in that moment, while the rain fell down all around them, Maura felt something. She felt excitement and longing. She saw the water dripping off of Jane's face and hair. She saw a look in her eyes, a look of wonder and love. The always organized doctor saw all the craziness the pouring rain brings: people running to their buildings trying to stay dry, cars rushing by splashing through puddles, and a thoroughly soaked Jane. But also in that moment she saw the peace that is and was this detective. She saw warmth and a child-like amazement. She saw her past, present, and future all in that simple moment.

Maura looked at Jane, gave a smile, and took her hand. Jane helped her out of the car, and in an instant she was as wet as the taller woman. The honey blonde was tugged in close, pulled in like the weight of gravity, thankful for the warmth that brought.

Jane put one hand around her lower back and took the doctor's other hand in her own bringing those entwined hands close to their chests. Maura placed her other hand around her back. The heels the doctor was wearing brought her to be just barely shorter than the detective.

Jane left the door open so they could hear the music, and they danced. It was a simple dance, slow and sweet. They took small steps swaying back and forth to the music.

_Settle down with me_

_Cover me up_

_Cuddle me in_

_Lie down with me_

_And hold me in your arms_

Jane found herself with her cheek pressed softly against the smaller woman's head, her lips grazing her smooth forehead. Maura took the opportunity to bury her face in the detective's neck. She breathed in her scent leaving goose bumps where her hot breath exhaled and hit the skin.

_And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck_

_I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet_

_And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now_

Maura could hear Jane humming along to the song. She wrapped her arms around tighter bringing them in closer to each other as the chorus played.

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_

_This feels like falling in love_

_Falling in love_

_We're falling in love_

The song came to an end, and the two reluctantly parted. Jane noticed the small shiver that went through Maura.

"I guess we better head up and get dried off," Jane said.

"I suppose so."

Maura left her hand in the crook of Jane's arm as they made their way up the stairs to her apartment. She shut the door behind them, and they stood for a minute right inside the apartment door. Their clothes dripped with rain water and made a small puddle on the floor. There was a beat of silence between them, both of them trying to compute that dance.

"I left some clothes here last time," Maura tried to state casually. Her body was still humming from the dance they shared outside. She was just glad to break the silence.

"Ya, they are in the top drawer of my dresser," Jane responded. "You can go get a shower and changed first if you want." Jane was trying to stay cool and not read too much into what had just happened, afraid she was the only one that thought more about it.

"Thanks." The doctor said placing a hand on Jane's arm. She chilled from that small gesture, her senses so heightened from everything.

As Maura started to walk away, Jane gently grabbed her wrist and spun her back around so they were face to face. The smaller woman's breathing picked up at the unexpected gesture and sudden closeness. Her hair was soaked and sticking to her face. Jane took her fingers and removed a piece out of her eyes and behind her ear. The doctor was pretty sure her breathing had stopped for a brief moment.

Jane wasn't even sure what she was doing or what had possessed her to dance with Maura in the rain or to stop her from walking away right now. But in that moment she saw Maura in a different light. She saw everything she wanted and everything she needed. In that moment, Jane saw the always put together woman drenched: her hair was a mess and her makeup was gone. And in that simple moment she had never looked more beautiful.

Before either one of them knew what was happening lips were on lips. Jane's slipped behind Maura's neck bringing them close; her other hand on her hip. Maura brought her hands to cup Jane's face and deepened the kiss.

They stood there completely wet with a puddle on the ground enjoying the moment this whole night had building up to. Jane and Maura took time to explore each other and to enjoy that moment. They broke apart for air but remained close. Maura leaned up on her toes and placed two more soft, chaste kisses on the detective's lips.

"What took you so long?" Maura asked with a shy smile.

Jane threw her head back with a small laugh and wrapped her arms around the smaller woman. "I don't know," she breathed out. "This just seemed like the perfect time."

"I agree, Jane," Maura said with a smile. "This is the perfect moment."


End file.
